creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:EnergeticPenguin/Nightmare On Christmas
It was Christmas Eve. I had just got done cleaning up from the party I had with a couple of friends. My parents were out of town for Christmas due to my dad being in a band. I was sitting on the couch looking at the fire. It was around mid-night and my eyes were starting to close. I put down my hot chocolate on the coffee table in front of me and layed down on the couch. I fell asleep pretty fast. I woke up to a noise inside the house. For some reason, I was in the basement. I ran upstairs to see the tree knocked over. Beside it was a man in a red suit with a red hat. I blinked a couple times and rubbed my eyes. This was NOT a dream! "Sa... Santa?!" I said surprised, yet still confused. Was he really there? Was I just seeing things? What was going on?! He turned around slowly. By then, I could see his bag. It looked like it was full of... of... body parts... There were arms and legs coming out from the top of the bag, along with what looked like hair still connected to a head. I started to back away slowly, then, his face came into view. I remember his looks as if he were standing here right in front of me today. He was a human, with a terrifying twist. Olive green skin. I could see the form of his bones through his skin. His eyes... blacker than the night sky with no stars or moon. His nose was pushed in... just two tiny holes. The worst... and I mean WORST thing about him was that... that... smile... clear up to the ears. His teeth were always showing... each about three inches long. He didn't have gums or lips... just teeth. Between each tooth... darkness. He got on his hands and feet and started his way towards me. Terrified with thoughts about dying, I started crying. Once he was almost over me, he stood up and growled, similar to how a wolf would howl. His breath smelled like rotten flesh and I almost threw up. I turned my head. He knelt down to me... turned his head... and with his razor sharp claws... slowly scratched me from ear to mouth. I screamed in pain as the claws cut through my skin, and he stood up and growled again. I curled up... closed my eyes... and screamed as loud as I could. I opened my eyes slowly to see the creature in front of me. I was started to lose consciousness due to blood loss and finally fainted. I woke to my mother shaking me and my father calling the police. I was in the spot where I last saw the creature. "What happened?! What's going on?!" my mother asked in a panic. So... I told her exactly what happened... and they put me in here... The Ridges Insane Asylum. No one believes my story... even if I have the scar on my face to prove it. Everyone thinks I was trying to commit suicide because every Christmas, since I was ten, I would be alone. Just think... in 5 more years when I will be 25... I will be all alone in a house again on Christmas. Category:Blog posts